Mr H's Rejected Pin Designs
by Nezumi's Cheese
Summary: Mr. H wasn't perfect. He had his small mistakes here and there. As the official pin designer, he made most of the pins in the Game. However, some pins got recalled because they ranged from being useless or downright strange.
1. Chapter 1

The product of my boredom lays here. Enjoy the crack.

Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY or memes and crap.

/

_Mr. H's Rejected Pin Designs_

Contrary to popular belief, Sanae was not perfect. He had his share of failures. As the official pin designer, Sanae was usually the one who made all the pins for the Players in the Game. While his work was one of the finest in the world (this world and the other parallel universes), there were some times where the Composer had to recall some of it. Sanae's pins were stylish and meant to be helpful but some were ridiculous or backfired. Unfortunately, these pins' victims were the Players. Both Sanae and Joshua had a field day of recalling some dangerous pins.

1. The _Life is Good _Pin

It was a _Sheep Heavenly _pin with a decal of a halo and a pair of wings on a blue background. Neku could care less about the "new pin." Who cares if it could bring inanimate objects to life? Sure, moving traffic cones and road blocks attacking the Noise were amusing the first few times but after….eh, not so much. Neku tossed the pin into his bag. However, Shiki loved it and fastened the pin to her Mr. Mew plushie.

The duo stopped for the day in A-East. Unbeknownst to Neku and Shiki, Mr. Mew had a mind of his own.

It was too easy for him to wander off and use the pin to bring a Petit Lapin from Lapin Angelique to life. Then, in their stuffed animal speak, they raised their cloth paws.

"_Together! We shall take over the world!"_

The two nodded in response and headed for their first victim. Neku Sakuraba.

…

Neku was traumatized and would not speak a word for days. He flinched and whimpered a little every time his eyes landed on Mr. Mew. He covered the back of his head with two guarded hands. He did not need to be "pork chopped on the back of the head" again.

"_Call me a pig now, mothereffer! Call me that AGAIN!"_

The Composer, who was watching this whole fiasco, immediately recalled the pin out of sympathy for his poor proxy. He called back the pin under it being too "dangerous" and "traumatizing." Indeed it was.

2. The _Flash It Up _Pin

It was a _D + B_ pin with an icon of a yellow sparkle on a purple background. Neku found it actually pretty entertaining. Using the pin on Noise and making them run into objects like cars and traffic cones blindly was funny. Basically, all the pin did was blind Noise temporarily with a burst of light. Neku liked that pin. Shiki also got a pretty good kick out of seeing Penguin Noise blindly run into cars on her side of the Noise battle. It made things a hell of a lot easier.

It was all good until a few days later. Every _Flash It Up _pin was gone. Or, more specifically, stolen. The crow-like Decadraven Noise were attracted.

Joshua was far from happy after he found a huge pile of said pins gathered from the Noise under a shelf in the Shibuya River. It was a nest.

3. The _Meme _Pin

It was a _Gatito _specialty. It used Internet memes to help the Players. However, Neku soon found it annoying while Beat found it "magical."

It was during a Noise fight when Neku used his pin only to see a poptart cat that was shitting rainbows bulldozed through the Penguin Noise.

Beat laughed his ass off after the battle after revealing that he downloaded the "Nyan Cat" song onto Neku's Mp3. Neku slapped him and told him to lay off. They went off to fight more Noise.

Neku was not amused when he saw a robot unicorn with a rainbow mane spear through the Noise with ease. Then, Beat started singing along. Badly.

_Always, I wanna be with you! And make believe with you! And live in harmony, harmony, oh, LOVE!_

Dear god.

While Joshua did like unicorns, he did not appreciate of how Robot Unicorns just _murdered _the definition of "innocent ponies and unicorns." And so, it was recalled.

4. The _Switcharoo _Pin

The main purpose of this pin WAS supposed to be able to switch bodies in a Noise fight to be able to connect with your Partner more and allow more range of battle. However, there was a glitch to the _Sheep Heavenly _pin. It did not switch the Players' minds. It switched their personalities.

"Oh, gosh, hey, Shiki, didn't you like the Prince? Maybe I could ask him for some tips about my appearance." Neku tugged on Shiki's shirt sleeve eagerly. His eyes were perky and jumpy like the ones from a shoujo manga.

The pink-haired girl shrugged her shoulder coldly. Her brown eyes glared at the now happy boy. "I could care less. I somehow find him irritating now. What the hell is wrong with you?"

While Joshua was content for a short while that his dear proxy was showing more human and happy signs of life, the Composer immediately had his doubts after he saw Neku obsessing over a pair of boy jeans at a store. Then, a few minutes later, he officially recalled it after Sho somehow managed to switch personalities with Megumi.

"You, you're out of your vector! Do something about this boring Game, Composer! Trash! I'll add it to the-"

"Megumi, show some respect to the Composer. I apologize, sir."

Joshua pinched his brow and recalled the pin for its "character-destroying properties" before repairing everyone's slaughtered characters.

5. The _Condom _Pin

It was a product of one of Sanae's drunken nights. Upon looking at the pin's picture of a condom, Joshua twitched his eye once before rolling his eyes and putting it in his pocket. "I'll see this pin later. I have a proxy to shoot."

Then, it was the ultimate showdown. Joshua vs. Neku. Slowly, Joshua drew his gun in a confident fashion from his pocket. However, he failed to see the pin which got magically looped on the tip of the gun. The pin went a distance after Joshua flicked his wrist sharply after turning off the safety lock. The pin flew and landed at Neku's feet.

Then, in the midst of all that tension, Neku picked it up and paled. Then, he glared, dropped it, and crunched the pin under his feet.

"You sick bastard."

The Composer let his grip relax on the gun in amazement upon realization after searching his pockets. "W-wait, you don't understand!"

Neku raised his own gun with a vicious look and cocked it. "I'm not gay. I shouldn't be feeling sorry for you. Farewell, Joshua."

The Composer scowled and snapped his fingers to let time freeze before turning to Sanae who stood behind him, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "You ruined a perfectly dramatic moment, Sanae."

"Eh…Joshua…."

"Do I even need to say it? Get rid of that pin and rewind time."

"…Yes, Joshua."

6. The _Stay High And Mighty, Sound _Pin

Contrary to its name, the _Dragon Couture _pin with its sound waves decal was far from "mighty." High, yes but it pissed the Players off but amused the Reapers.

"So, like, fight us, you losers!" Uzuki taunted as Koki stood behind her, sucking on his lollipop lazily.

Beat smirked and held out the pin. He took a deep breath before booming his most intimidated voice. "You and Lollipop goin' down, man! I-Holy shit, what up with my voice?"

Instead of his deep and gruff man voice, what came out was a high pitched voice. Beat screamed obscenities while Uzuki and Koki proceeded to laugh their asses off.

Neku would've laughed too if it weren't for the fact that he was affected with the chipmunky voice too.

Despite Joshua's pleading, Sanae had to take the pin off the Game because it drove the Players nuts and the pins were abandoned after a day.

7. The _It's Rainin' Cats _Pin

Reference to his penname, Sanae liked cats. Cats were cute. They were cool. He just liked them. So, he made a pin dedicated for them. It was a _Sheep Heavenly _pin with an orange kitty against a green background on it. Basically, it summoned cats from the sky to help the Players.

It was recalled for two reasons.

One:

Neku hated it. As he was still recovering from the last whole stuffed animal ordeal.

"Oh god! The pigs! They're _everywhere_! EVERYWHERE!" Neku went fleeing for his life in the Noise battle, screaming as "pigs" dropped from the sky. Shiki was lucky to love cats otherwise she would have never beaten all the Noise on her own while Neku was too busy screaming his head off and running in circles.

Two:

Like several other Players, Nao was allergic to cats. She sneezed. A lot. "This is, like," Sneeze. "The worst pin," Sneeze. "Like totally," Sneeze. "Evar." Sneeze. "I, like," Sneeze. "Totally, hate" Sneeze. "This pin."

The Composer was neither a hater nor a fan of cats but he found the whole psyche of the pin ridiculous and recalled it under the terms that it was "infection-inducing and useless."

8. The _Worm _Pin

It was a product of Sanae's boredom. There were no worm Noise but the Producer just felt like making one. So, he did. All it did was, literally, summon worms from the ground.

It only took two hours for every girl to scream and drop the pin like it was infected. This included Shiki, Uzuki, Mitsuki, and Rhyme. The fact that it wasn't even that helpful made it all the worse.

The Composer got a headache from all the screaming and recalled it under the terms that it was "useless and headache-inducing."

/

I apologize if I killed off any of your brain cells. Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Soo…I will continue. 0er0 made the suggestion that I should ask for you guys for ideas. I will try to avoid doing that because I want to entertain you guys on my own two feet. I'm no idea whore and I don't intend to become one…or at least, try to. I will ask you guys for ideas if I run into a severe case of writer's block. However, I see no need to ask you right now. Capisce?

Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY or Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor or Family Guy or PacMan.

/

9. The _Devil _Pin

Neku was fighting Noise and decided to try out the new _Unbranded _pin. With its sign of a devil with horns on it, he was confident that it must be something good and activated it.

In the span of ten seconds, something changed. His pins were replaced with a machine that oddly looked like a DS. A weird red circle with the number, 0, appeared over his head. Neku blinked and inspected the device before turning it on cautiously. The words, "COMP" appeared.

Seeing the Noise lunging towards him, Neku took out his stylus and scribbled experimentally on the touchscreen, waiting for something to happen. Something did. A weird light emitted from his COMP screen and shot out onto the ground between him and the Noise before revealing a snowman…with legs? It was quite small with a blue jester hat perched on its head. Neku did not know what the hell it was nor did he want to know. The weird creature turned to him.

"Hello. I'm Jack Frost! Hee-ho!"

It looked weak. And a bit menacing in a cute way. Neku did not like "Jack Frost" at all. Then, calling out to his partner, he merely said, "Kill it."

The demon widened its eyes in panic. "Wait, what-"

Shiki shrugged, just as weirded out as her partner was, before sending Mr. Mew to beat the ever living crap out of the demon and the Noise until the pin use duration was up. Slowly, the red circle's number over Neku's head turned into 1. Then, when the duration was up and Neku got his pins back and proceeded to slaughter the Noise the good old fashioned way. This pin was entirely useless to him.

Meanwhile, Sanae was in the higher plane, enjoying a nice chat with some fellow Angels. He was just sipping his coffee when a young purple haired girl with an odd crystal perched on her head walked over to him. Sanae glanced at her for a moment and smiled amiably.

"Hey there, Remiel!"

The angel trapped in human form glared at him before slapping Sanae across the face. "You stole my world. Copycat."

10. The _Happy Factor _Pin

With its weird green carved decals, the _Pavo Real _pin's purpose was to increase the attack power of the Players by raising their motivation levels. It worked effectively. However, it had one little side effect.

"Oh! Gosh! I feel so happy today! CAT is awesome! I love life!" Neku crowed on top of his lungs. He literally _skipped _in joy. He threw his hands in the air, waving his arms frantically. One could think he was trying to fly. Scary thing was, he was.

"I am SOOO up right now! I love cupcakes! Kittens are so cute!" Blue eyes glowed with unnatural happiness. He was way too happy. So happy that it was scary. Shiki could only tremble in fright as Neku suffered the after effects of the pin after a Noise battle. Then, the boy _giggled_. No, really, he did.

When Neku was happy, pigs flew.

No really, they did.

The Composer was too shocked himself that his stoic mind was temporarily caught off guard and traumatized by such a _disturbing _image. An extremely rare occurrence. With that momentary loss of mind control, a few Pig Noise were let out from his grip of power. It took him about thirty seconds to recover.

Joshua recalled this pin not only because of its side effects of messing with the Players' minds with unnatural ecstasy after Noise battles, but also because of its "trauma-inducing properties." The day when Neku becomes a happy singing dumbass was also the day when the universal order crashed and was overran by rabid frothing zombie bunnies.

11. The _Long Live Math _Pin **(1)**

It was a _Hip Snake _pin-

"…Really, Sanae?" Joshua was not happy.

"Eh…"

"What use is a pin that can only be activated if the Players 'know the first thirty digits of pi?'"

"…"

"Well?"

"…Come on! Sho gave me a one year supply of Brazilian coffee beans!"

"No, Sanae. Just…no."

The pin only stayed for only two hours before Joshua promptly got rid of it for being "stupid and a possible menace to society."

12. The _Drunk Puppy _Pin

It was a very innocuous looking pin from _Natural Puppy_ with its image of a silly black dog with cuckoo eyes-the product of Sanae's boredom. The Composer was surprised that his Producer made such a thing for a feminine and innocent company. Oh, the irony. It was a recovery pin that used Russian vodka.

It was Week 2 when the Composer was eating the rest of his shio ramen at Ramen Don. He was waiting for Neku who ditched him to shop at the hipster store next door. Joshua was quite bored. Neku had been gone for fifteen minutes. Joshua sighed before pulling out the pin. He carelessly imprinted everyone in range and activated the pin. Then, a cup of suspicious looking liquid appeared. Joshua shrugged and drank the cup down. It tasted like alcohol and left a very, very, faint burning sensation in his throat. It was nothing. Big deal.

He summoned another cup and took another careless drink to pass the time. Sanae must be talking bull if he said that this was pretty strong vodka. He took another shot. Then, another shot. And another…

Meanwhile, Neku took long because he got into a verbal fight with the storekeeper. The guy had some nerve, calling CAT "totally not radical and stylish." How dare he! Neku ended up spending two hours in the place, arguing why CAT is the most talented and awesome person in the "whole damn world." Screw that guy. Screw him and his apparently crappy sense of style.

The Player sighed. At least, by now, his dick of a partner should be done eating. He trudged back into Ramen Don to see-

"Oh, hello there, dear." drawled Joshua. Neku could only stare in blank surprise as his partner giggled and hiccupped happily. He took notice of the countless small cups littering the table. Neku was silent for a moment before shooting him a tired and deadpanned look.

"You're drunk."

"You're sexy." It was after that statement that Neku shut himself in the bathroom, "protecting his sanity from getting raped."

After that day, back at WildKat, Sanae had to stifle a chuckle when Joshua whipped his head to the side with an annoyed groan.

"Everything alright, Joshua?"

Joshua scowled and rubbed his eyes. "No, there's this persistent faint buzzing in my ears."

Sanae sighed. "This is what we call a 'hangover.' If you were normal, you would groan in unimaginable pain, clutching your head as if it was going to blow up."

"Well, thank gods for that." Joshua replied dryly. "I am never drinking again. Sanae, this pin is stupid. Get rid of it."

"Aren't you biased?" Sanae muttered under his breath.

13. The _Dance Like Hell _Pin

The _Tigre Punk _pin showed promise. The Players could inflict damage on Noise by unleashing break dance moves. The better the Players danced, the more energy was harnessed by the pin which eventually unleashed a powerful wave and energy to wipe out the Noise. Joshua saw nothing wrong with this pin. In fact, it was quite popular and sold pretty well. However, it helped the Players _way _too well. Sanae slapped himself upon realization that he forgot that most people in Shibuya were masters at DDR.

It did not take Joshua very long to receive complaints from the Reapers that the Players were practically _dominating _the Noise way too easily, ruining the Game's merit. Beat, especially. _Especially, _Beat. Word traveled around. Soon, other Players took advantage of that and slacked off, letting a certain skateboarder lay waste to the missions with his surprisingly mad dance moves for them. Beat may be clumsy but he had b-boying skills to die for.

"Cuz this be the Beat-wagon way, yo! Suck it, losers!"

14. The _Voodoolicious _Pin

A D+B pin was stylized with a faceless white doll with a nail impaled in its chest on a purple and pink swirly background. It was really nothing special. The Player used the pin to summon a stuffed animal version of the Noise they're targeting and could manipulate it in any way they want. They destroyed the stuffed animal's body parts to do some damage to the Noise.

Shiki did not approve and wanted to start a protest. Neku found one of the few rare joys left in his life.

One day, Neku and Shiki were at the 104 Building. The girl was busy ranting and obsessing over a new pair of short-shorts as usual while Neku was busy dozing off for the umpteenth time, per usual. Then, suddenly, Neku jerked from his bored stupor. There was suddenly a sharp pang in his chest. He ignored it and waved Shiki with a dismissive hand after she stopped, looking concerned. So, she continued ranting on. Then, five minutes later, something happened.

"Ow!" Neku flinched as he felt another prick of pain. This time, it was his stomach. He curled up and kneeled down.

"Neku!"

The orange-haired Player let out a silent scream of anguish when a particularly sharp pain stabbed his back.

The two failed to notice that the pin was gone. So was Mr. Mew.

_Later at Week 2…_

He and Neku were at the WildKat. Joshua was extremely annoyed. Neku was using the restroom. The Composer felt some weird force, poking his chest. He felt a slight migraine coming on when he felt his head throb a little. They were barely noticeable for that matter but it was pissing him off to no end.

Sanae could only shake his head as he found Neku hiding behind the counter, stabbing a Joshua voodoo doll, most likely summoned by the pin, with a plastic fork vehemently. The Producer knew that he should probably ban it because it invoked "dangerous and homicidal emotions."

15. The _Fairy Beam _Pin **(0er0's idea)**

It was obviously a _Natural Puppy _pin. It was a cute-looking pin with its rainbows and clouds. Like many of the company's other pins, this pin was designed to shoot a rainbow light beam at the Noise for damage. It was neither amazing nor harmful. But…

Joshua stared at Neku, trying his damn hardest not to snicker. They were at the 104 Building.

"Oh my god, don't, like, these jeans look good on me?" Neku swiveled his hips in front of a mirror, examining the girl jeans he stole from a random girl's bag.

His partner has been like this ever since the last Noise battle. The Composer wondered if it was caused by the new pin that Sanae designed. The Producer did mention that it was a pin prototype since he was still figuring out how to circumscribe the amount of rainbow radiation let off by the pin. Apparently, too much exposure to the rainbow ultraviolet rays can cause someone to turn gay temporarily.

_"Just make sure Neku doesn't accidentally hit himself with it."_

Yeah…this must've been what Sanae was talking about. Joshua shrugged before whipping out his orange cell phone as Neku contemplated out loud of how ugly his nails look and how totally cool it would be to get a manicure. The Composer smirked. He might as well make the most of this. After all, this was perfect blackmail for later.

Eventually, Neku came around. He was surprised to see his threads changed drastically. His soul left his body temporarily after he discovered there was lipstick on his lips and his nails were freshly manicured. Just what the bizarre fu-

He was a bit tired but after Joshua explained what happened, everything became clear. The fact that Joshua got some juicy blackmail because of the damn pin was clear too. Joshua demanded that they ignore the mission again today and go to WildKat if Neku didn't want the embarrassing footage to be flaunted in the next shop they went into.

Neku wanted to murder the bastard.

At the WildKat, Neku decided to get his revenge. Joshua was too absorbed in his cellphone PacMan game to notice a murderous Neku charge his pin underneath the table and aim it in his direction.

Joshua's calm face became surprised upon feeling the beam. Neku smirked. The bastard should have a taste of its own medicine. The orange-haired Player cackled evilly-

"What was that?" Joshua asked. Nothing happened.

Neku stuttered in disbelief and stared at him. Sanae, who was there at the time, could only sigh. The pin was rendered useless against Joshua.

Sanae believed it was because Joshua was the Composer who was immune to any pin.

Neku believed it was because of other reasons.

/

1. My professor went out of his way to integrate mathematics in a boardgame during exam review week. I was so close to winning only to land on a square that was right before the goal of the game that said, "Name the first thirty digits of pi or go back to Start." I was so close to screaming to obscenities.

Bit longer this time, eh?

By the way, 0er0, I'm sorry if I kinda warped your idea a bit.

On a bit more important note: When you guys review, **please** tell me what you liked about this chapter and what you did not like so I'll try to make it better next time. I'm a bit unsure about this chapter and did not earn my cousin's stamp of approval this time.

So, review!


	3. Chapter 3

So the last chapter wasn't as good as the first chapter. –sad face.- Eh, whatever.

**Warning: Pointless supah uber long explanation up ahead. (No really, it's **_**really **_**long.)**

As for the people ruminating over the _Devil _pin joke:

Does the DS game, _Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor _by _Atlus, _ring a bell to anyone? The joke was the similarities to the game. Although I probably insulted Devil Survivor or TWEWY in the process of comparing these two to each other, it was something that always struck me as odd. In fact, the similarities between the two games were so great that even the creators themselves were interviewed over the issue if Devil Survivor was influenced by TWEWY in any way. .Devil Survivor takes place in a **major Japanese city**, Tokyo. The main character wears **headphones** like Neku. Basically, what happens is that there's this weird demon apocalypse that hits Tokyo that traps everyone inside. Along with his two best friends, Yuzu and Atsuro, the main character has only **seven days **to figure out how to stop the demons from taking over Tokyo and how the demons even got here in the first place before the Japanese SWAT team or the demons destroy Tokyo or they die themselves. **Demons are probably the equivalent to Noise**. Instead of using **pins** to fight the demons, the main characters uses a device that suspiciously looks like a DS called a COMP. The COMP taps into the demon world and allows users to summon demons to defend themselves. It's like fighting fire with fire. Jack Frost was just one of the many demons you can summon in Devil Survivor. The COMP also predicts the future. The "red circle number thingeh" is a reference to the death clock. Throughout the seven days, the COMP tells the main characters who is going to die and how they were going to die. The death clock has a number. This number signifies how many days the person has left before they die. For example, if someone has a 0 in their death clock, that means they die today. The COMP tells how the person is going to die like, "Yuzu will be murdered by unforeseeable circumstances by a monster in the graveyard." Yuzu can defy her own death and continue living on if she manages to defeat the "monster" or demon. Then, if she does defy her own future and lives on, the death clock number increases to a 1, meaning they will live another day until the COMP predicts the next event that can possibly kill another character. **It's all about saving the city and defying their own deaths.** Sound familiar? Yeup. As for Remiel, there are not only demons but also Angels. Remiel is an Angel you meet who communicates with you through a girl. **He guides the main character. Of course, the main character seems normal at first but is actually important and it turns out SPOILERSPOILERSPOILER-.** Yeah. The plot is really good and I recommend it to anyone who likes RPG (the game has several endings)/strategy (you can't just beat others by raw strength.)TWEWY (badurp)/Persona(This one explains for itself.) So yeah. I like this game. Hmm…this is long. That answer you guys' questions?

I do apologize by making you confused with my vague game references. I also hope that this chapter can ellipse over the previous chapter. I'll try to avoid using obscure references.

**Warning**s: possible brain damage, phail song parody, and phail Spanish is phail.

Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY or Lonely Island or Nyan Cat.

/

16. The _Mah Music _Pin

It was a _Wild Boar_ pin and an exclusive prize in one of Molcom's Weekly Tin Pin Slammer competitions. It was Neku's new favorite pin.

_Calling, you hear the calling_

_Let me go, Gravity,_

_What's on my shoulder?_

_Little by little, I feel it a bit better_

"Goddamit, I won the contest! Why Phones got the pin?" Beat scowled angrily as he watched Neku in envy. "And if I have to hear that shitty song one more time, Imma crush that pin!"

Rhyme sighed and patted her brother's back sympathetically. "It's his theme song. I don't think the strategy of 'Imma beat you with a beatdown!' then destroying the tin pin table with your skateboard qualifies as winning, Beat."

The two watched Neku as the Player leaned against the Statue of Hachiko in a bored manner, waiting for Shiki to finish shopping. It was hard not to notice the pin's effects. Especially since it summoned a huge ass surround speaker system to follow Neku wherever he went. The surround system magically floated in mid air and followed the Player. It blared music with impressive quality and was extremely _loud_. Anyone could go deaf by the sound of it and shrunk away from the orange haired Player. This was precisely the reason that Neku loved this pin. People left him alone. He was able to hear his music loudly and in peace. The pin's only limitation was that it could only play one song per day and that person was stuck with that song for the day if the pin was activated. It could only deactivate by the end of the day. Not that Neku minded, of course.

Beat was jealous and after hearing "Calling" about three hundred times, he was absolutely sick of it. Besides, "Transformation" was a better song anyway. The skateboarder knew that he won that contest. Fair and square. He owned that table, after all!

…

Beat got his "revenge" in Week 3. He played with Neku's Mp3 and downloaded a song that he knew Neku absolutely _loved_. Soon, Neku's theme song pin was rigged to play the twenty four hour version of Nyan Cat. Permanently. The fact that it couldn't deactivate was truly _convenient_.

It only took an hour for Neku to be driven insane and scream out in panic. "The voices! They're following me! Make it stop!"

The worst part of it all was that they were in Ramen Don. People could hear the Player's cry but looked at him as if he were crazy. And Beat was too busy guffawing to notice Neku tearing off the pin from his shirt and proceeding to stab it to death with his chopsticks before pulverizing it completely with his fist.

17. The _Player _Pin

The prototype of the real Player pin. It did not work correctly for male Players and was recalled. Unfortunately, some copies remained in the UG and eluded the recall. One of these rare copies was in the hands of Kariya. Who was bored. And anyone knew that a bored Kariya could only spell trouble. Said trouble was swapping Neku's Player Pin with the old prototype when he wasn't looking. Kariya stood back and smirked lazily on a rooftop, gazing at his target of fun in anticipation. He watched as Neku picked up his Player pin for a mindscan. "And it starts…"

Kariya and Uzuki were thoroughly amused as they watched Shiki's and Rhyme's surprised reactions at Neku's out of character personality change.

Kariya and Uzuki howled in laughter as Neku let off an onslaught of cheesy pick up lines.

_"Neku, are you alright and, will you please stop eyeing me like a new grafitti piece from CAT?"_

_"Did it hurt when you fell out of CAT's graffiti art wall?"_

_"That doesn't even make any sense, Neku."_

_"Hey there, Shiki. My big brother and I saw you around the corner. Is something wrong? Your face is all red."_

_"Do you have a mirror in your pants? Cuz I see myself in them."_

_"What shit you spouting out now, Phones?"_

_"Whoa..."_

_"You a dumbass or something, Neku? Even I know that a mirror that big don't fit in Shiki's pants! And she's wearing shorts, not pants!"_

_"Brother, I believe Neku was hitting on her."_

_"…Oh...What?"_

The reapers stifled a snort as the group of Players ruminated over Neku's change. Every time Shiki or Rhyme asked Neku about it, he either resorted to flirting with them or brushing them off distantly before ambushing another girl. So, they tried to ignore it until they could come up with a solution with Neku's new warped personality.

However, Kariya and Uzuki noticed that it soon proved hard for the group to ignore Neku's bizarre behavior. In the span for the rest of the day, Neku managed to hit on the Shigemi of Sunshine Shibukyu, Yumi from Mus Rattus, Ayu from D+B, and pretty much every female storekeeper in Shibuya. Sota was not happy either when Neku started using his cheesy pick up lines on Nao.

"That guy has no shame." Kariya murmured in amusement as he watched Neku hit on the Shibu Heads pharmacist. He and Uzuki continued to watch Neku curiously, wondering how this event will turn out.

It was the end of the line when Neku put his arm around Rhyme after Beat left into the Ramen Don to see if he could get some curry for the umpteenth time. Unfortunately, the skateboarder went out of Ramen Don early since it turned out that he had no money. And when he saw Neku…

It took Shiki, Sota, Nao, Rhyme, an angry storekeeper, and two Poison Chain pins to sedate Beat. Even after all of that, Beat managed to break free momentarily and land a hit on Neku, screaming every obscenity to mankind.

Luckily, the pin managed to wear off the next day. Unluckily, Neku did not know what the hell happen and why he had so many girls swooning over him. And the Player _definitely _did not know how the hell he got this black eye.

In the midst of all this, Kariya and Uzuki were laughing their asses off on the rooftops. The orange haired Reaper could only grinned and remark dryly, "Well…that was enlightening. And magical. Now, let's bounce before Hanekoma comes here and lectures us again."

18. The _Hola _Pin (if I offend any Spanish speakers, I am very sorry. My Spanish sucks.)

_"I'll give you these exclusive cappuccino lollipops if you design me a pin, Hanekoma." _

_"Hmm…I'll try, Kariya."_

This pin was not meant for Players. In fact, it was designed to be a toy for the Reapers. Kariya, more specifically. The pin was a Gatito one and like the name implies, it had to do something with language. Kariya had a blast with said pin. The pin worked beautifully with Beat and Neku at Towa Records an hour ago. He and Uzuki actually got to see the calm Player lose his temper over the pin's effect.

_"So, like, fight us, brats!" Uzuki taunted._

_"Yeah, we gonna bring it!"_

_"We need our lives back! No juegen con nosotros! Espera….mi voz!" (Don't play with us! Wait…my voice!)_

_"Whoa…Phones…you speak English?"_

_"Tú idiota! __No estoy hablando ingles!" (You idiot! __I am not speaking English!)_

_"I heard a 'no' and 'English.' Umm…you speak American?"_

_"'American' no es una idioma! Eres tanto estupido que tú no sabes eso? __Dios, ayudame! Y Ustedes, dame mi voz! __Ahora!" ('American' isn't a language! __Are you so stupid that you don't know that? Gods, help me! And you guys, give me my voice! Now!)_

_"Uhh… French?"_

_"HIJO DE UNA-"(SON OF A-)_

_"Phones is really losing his temper, eh, Uzuki?"_

_"…Os odio todos__. __Cada uno de Ustedes." (I hate you all. Every one of you.)_

_It took all Kariya and Uzuki had not to snicker and mock him. They lost the fight between Beat and Neku but still it was pretty darn amusing to see Neku scream obscenities for his language back in Spanish after. Eventually, after having their fun, Kariya deactivated the pin and reverted Neku's language back to Japanese._

Unfortunately, as amusing the pin was, it was short lived. After a day, Kariya had his toy taken away. Not because the Players were complaining but for another reason.

_An angry Sanae threw the lollipop bag in Kariya's face. "You lied! This isn't cappuccino! It's FUCKING ROOT BEER!" _

19. The _Boss _Pin **(It had to be done.)**

Sho Minamimoto requested for this Gatito pin to be made for his own use. It was no surprise to anyone that Sho obviously bribed Sanae. Again. No one knew what the pin did until Sho's performance review…

It was time to evaluate Sho's work ethics and Megumi Kitaniji was his reviewer. The Conductor could only sigh in trepidation before taking a seat in the Dead God Pad. Sho was facing opposite of him with his legs lounging on the coffee table lazily. This was going to be a long day…

Megumi took a deep breath. "Mr. Minamimoto, thanks for coming to your performance review."

Sho smirked. "No problem."

"So, you were in charge for a while? Is that fair to say?" The Conductor knew that this would inflate Sho's ego.

"Positive, digit. I'm the boss."

Megumi knew he was going to regret it when he said this. "Okay, so take us through a day in the life of the 'boss.'"

Megumi could only brace himself after Sho stood up and slammed his fists into the table. "Well, the first thing I do is…"

"Talk to Reapers!" (like a BOSS)

"Approve missions!" (like a BOSS)

"Make some art heaps!" (like a BOSS)

"Remember death threats!" (like a BOSS)

"Direct Noiseflow!" (like a BOSS)

"My own Noise form!" (like a BOSS)

"Erase Players!" (like a BOSS)

"Promote factoring!" (like a BOSS)

"Hit on Mitsuki!" (like a BOSS)

"Get rejected!" (like a BOSS)

"Swallow sadness!" (like a BOSS)

"Make a sculpture!" (like a BOSS)

"Yell at digits!" (like a BOSS)

"Do the math!" (like a BOSS)

"Take out the trash!" (like a BOSS)

"Eat a pancake!" (like a BOSS)

"Level _i _pin flare!" (like a BOSS)

"No subtracting!" (like a BOSS)

"Zetta fun times!" (like a BOSS)

"Shit on Mitsuki's desk!" (like a BOSS)

"Get a gun!" (like a BOSS)

"Aim exact!" (like a BOSS)

"Oh, Joshua still had powers in RG…shit!"

"To UG!" (like a BOSS)

"Puke on Mitsuki's desk!" (like a BOSS)

"Create Taboo Noise!" (like a BOSS)

"Add that shit up!" (like a BOSS)

"Zetta slow!" (like a BOSS)

"Steal a mic!" (like a BOSS)

"Crunch the garbage!" (like a BOSS)

"Add it to the heap!" (like a BOSS)

"Chop my spheres off!" (like a BOSS)

"Go to Udagawa!" (like a BOSS)

"Draw a Taboo Noise!" (like a BOSS)

"Get refactored!" (like a BOSS)

"Turn into Taboo!" (like a BOSS)

"Kill Composer!" (like a BOSS)

"Crushed by automats!" (like a BOSS)

"Now I'm dead!" (like a BOSS)

Megumi rubbed his temple in weariness before raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Uh huh. So that's an average day for you then?"

"No doubt." Sho smirked.

The Conductor twitched his eye. "You 'chop your spheres off' and die?" Was that some obscure reference to Sho's balls?

'Hell yeah."

"And I think at one point there you said something about stealing a mic?"

"Nope."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you did."

"Negative…that ain't me."

"Okay, well, this has been eye opening for me."

"I'm the boss!"

"Yeah, no I got that. You said it like four-hundred times."

"NEGATIVE! Forty times! Get your facts right!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"I'm the boss!"

"No I heard you. Leave now, Sho." Megumi had to get out of here.

"Like a BOSS."

After reading Sho's performance review, Joshua made a new rule. "No Reaper will bribe or compromise Sanae Hanekoma for new pins. Pins are weapons, not toys. Anyone caught doing so will face erasure."

The Composer paused before adding, "Sanae, it is also vice-versa. I saw how you eyed Higashizawa's assorted coffee bean jar. You are not allowed to offer him a pin request just because you want that jar. And that goes for anyone who has something to quell your coffee bean fetish."

/

Soo, better than the last one or worse? I felt it was a little better than the last chapter. Same thing as the last chapter, tell me what you like and didn't like. Review! **LIKE A BOSS.**


End file.
